


Verschwinden

by RobinCase



Series: Schnipselsammlung [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Thiel denkt über verschwindende Schwäne nach.





	Verschwinden

**Author's Note:**

> Erstaunlicher Weise ist mir dieses Geschreibsel zu einem meiner ungeliebtesten Münster-Tatorte eingefallen...was soll man machen?

 

Thiel ließ die Beine baumeln und blickte aufs Wasser hinaus.

Die Sonne, die es den ganzen Tag nicht geschafft hatte die grauen Hochnebel zu durchdringen, tauchte gerade unter der Wolkendecke auf und ihre letzen Strahlen spiegelten sich glühend orange auf dem Aasee. Was für eine kitschige Szene, dachte Thiel mürrisch und zog die Jacke enger um sich.

Eigentlich war es schon zu kalt um noch lange draußen zu sitzen, auf einem feuchten Holzsteg erstrecht, aber er stand nicht auf. Wozu auch? Er hatte keine Lust nach hause zu fahren und dort wieder die bedrückenden Wände um sich zu spüren, dafür war es grade zu schön hier.

Auf der anderen Seeseite sah er zwei Schwäne, die langsam über die sanften Wellen glitten und er musste an Boernes Geschichte von dem schwarzen Schwan denken. So ein Quatsch. Als ob sich ein Schwan in ein Tretboot verlieben würde.

Aber es beeindruckte ihn, wie Boerne in dieser Situation auf so etwas gekommen war. Wie konnten einem nur in einem Moment, in dem man eine psychisch labile Person davon abzuhalten versuchte einen Mord zu begehen, genau diese Worte einfallen. Worte, die die Person innehalten und zuhören ließen. Gut...letzen Endes hatte Isa den betäubten Kullmann trotzdem ins Wasser gestoßen. Dennoch, sie hatte zugehört, hatte gezögert, hatte ihren eigenen Schmerz in der Geschichte erkannt. Das Ende aber nicht akzeptieren wollen.

“Eine Liebe, die nicht erwidert wird, die kann sich auch nie vollenden.“

Thiel hörte Boernes Stimme so deutlich, als stünde der wieder neben ihm auf diesem schwankenden Tretboot. Wie hatte Boerne nur so genau wissen können, was in dieser Frau vorging? Wie konnte ein Mensch, der sonst nie Rücksicht auf die Gefühle und Wünsche anderer Leute nahm, in Momenten wie diesem so genau wissen, was zu sagen richtig war?

Thiel kannte die Antwort.

Es war nicht das erste mal, dass er diese Seite an Boerne gesehen hatte. Diese Seite, die er nicht wie andere Dinge zu Schau trug, obwohl sie doch mit das Beste an ihm war. Boerne war einfühlsam. Tausendmal einfühlsamer als er selbst. Er konnte sich in andere Menschen hineinversetzen und verstehen, wie es ihnen ging, obwohl er nie selbst in so einer Situation gewesen war, soviel Thiel wusste zumindest.

Er konnte so sanft sein.

Nicht aufsetzt höflich, wie zu so vielen und nicht liebevoll ruppig wie im Umgang mit Alberich und...er musste es zugeben...ihm selbst.

Boerne war schon ein merkwürdiger Mensch. Anstrengend und überkorrekt auf der einen Seite und auf der anderen war er locker und scheute sich nicht bestehende Normen, manchmal sogar Gesetze zu brechen. Thiel hatte in seinem Fall schon mehr als einmal beide Augen zugedrückt.

Aber irgendwie mochte er Boernes Abenteuerlust auch. Er wusste selbst, dass er dem anderen viel zu viel erlaubte, aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät um daran noch etwas zu ändern. Er hatte sich schon viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Boerne den zweiten Kommissar spielte und wenn er ehrlich war, verdankte er dem Anderen oft zumindest teilweise den Erfolg einer Aufklärung.

Thiel kratze mit dem Finger leicht über das feuchte Holz des Steges und betrachtete danach gedankenverloren seinen grünen Fingernagel. Moos. Morgen würde er vermutlich eine andere Hose anziehen müssen. Er wischte die Hand am Hosenbein ab und blickte wieder zum anderen Seeufer an dem sich gerade die Schwäne aus dem Wasser in die Luft erhoben. Ihre schwarzen Silhouetten hoben sich scharf von dem glühenden Streifen Himmel ab. Was für eine lächerlich kitschiger Anblick.

Thiel seufzte.

Es war jetzt alles so friedlich hier. Es erschien ihm fast schon unwirklich, dass er erst vor zwei Tagen genau hier gelegen hatte, keuchend und klatschnass und gehofft hatte, dass der Mann, den sie, er und Boerne, da aus dem Wasser gezogen hatten, noch lebte. Er sah Boerne vor sich, in seinem durchweichten Hemd und seiner vom Wasser vernebelten Brille, wie er sich über Kullmann beugte, halb auf ihm liegend und mit dem Händen versuchte ihm das Wasser aus der Lunge zu pressen, wie er dessen Hand festhielt und erleichtert aufatmete, als Kullmann zu husten begann.

Sie hatten es noch rechtzeitig geschafft, aber es war mal wieder verdammt knapp gewesen. Wenn Boerne nicht gewesen wäre, hätten sie es nicht geschafft. Wenn Boerne nicht gewesen wäre, dann wären sie mit dem Boot gar nicht nah genug an sie herangekommen. Isa hätte Kullmann direkt in die kalten Fluten gestürzt und sie hätten ihn nicht mehr erreichen können. Ja, zweifellos war es Boerne, dem Kullmann sein Leben verdankte. Thiel fragte sich, wie dieser Fall ausgegangen wäre, wenn Boerne wirklich auf die Malediven geflogen wäre. Wahrscheinlich nicht allzu gut. Aber es war ja alles glatt gegangen. Es erfüllte ihn mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit, dass er es fertig gebracht hatte wenigstens einen Teil der korrupten münsteraner Vetternwirtschaft dingfest zu machen.

Thiel seufzte, stand auf und klopfte sich die Hose ab. Es wurde Zeit, dass er nach Hause kam. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick zum anderen Ufer, doch die Schwäne waren verschwunden.

„Aber eines Schönen Tages, da verschwand der Schwan.“

Warum nur gingen ihm diese verfluchten Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Es war als stünde ein körperloser Boerne neben ihm. Wer sonst ließ sich auch so einen Schachsinn einfallen.

Aber er wusste selbst, dass es so großer Schwachsinn vielleicht doch gar nicht war.

„Eine Liebe, die nicht erwidert wird, die kann sich auch nie vollenden.“

Nein, es war bestimmt kein vollständiger Schwachsinn. Vielleicht war es auch für ihn an der Zeit, dass er verschwand. Irgendwann, dachte er, während er die Hände in den Taschen vergrub und sich auf den Heimweg machte.

Aber eigentlich wollte er gar nicht verschwinden.


End file.
